cinedunkyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Filmographie complète d'Adam Sandler
thumb|Radio Rebelsthumb|Coneheadsthumb|Le premier rôle d'Adam Sandler au cinéma.thumb|Adam Sandler dans Billy Madison.thumb|Waterboythumb|Big Daddy Comme acteur Cinéma *1989 : Going overboard (inédit en France), de Valerie Breiman : Schecky Moskowitz *1991 : Shakes the Clown (inédit en France), de Bob Goldthwait :Dink the Clown (apparition) *1993 : Coneheads, de Steve Barron : Carmine (apparition) *1994 : Radio Rebels (Airheads), de Michael Lehmann : Pip *1994 : Mixed Nuts, de Nora Ephron : Louie *1995 : Billy Madison, de Tamra Davis : Billy Madison *1996 : Happy Gilmore (autre titre français : Terminagolf), de Dennis Dugan: Happy Gilmore *1996 : À l'épreuve des balles (Bulletproof), d'Ernest R. Dickerson : Archie Moses *1998 : Wedding Singer : demain on se marie (The Wedding Singer), de Frank Coraci : Robbie Hart *1998 : Dirty Work, de Bob Saget : Satan (petite apparition non crédité au générique) *1998 : Waterboy (The Waterboy), de Frank Coraci : Robert 'Bobby' Boucher Jr *1999 : Big Daddy, de Dennis Dugan : Sonny Koufax *1999 : Gigolo malgré lui (Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo), de Mike Bigelow: Javier Sandooski (petite apparition) *2000 : Little Nicky, de Steven Brill : Nicky *2001 : Animal! L'animal... (The Animal), de Luke Greenfield : Townie (petite apparition) *2002 : Une nana au poil (The Hot Chick), de Tom Brady : Joueur de Bongo (petite apparition non crédité au générique) *2002 : Punch-drunk love - Ivre d'amour (Punch-Drunk Love), de Paul Thomas Anderson : Barry Egan *2002 : Les aventures de Mister Deeds (Mr Deeds), de Steven Brill : Longfellow Deeds *2002 : Les 8 folles nuits d'Adam Sandler (Eight Crazy Nights), de Seth Kearsley : Davey, Whitey, Eleanore et Deer (voix) *2002 : A Day with the Meatball (court-métrage), de Nicholaus Goossen : lui-même *2003 : Blossoms & Blood (vidéo), de Paul Thomas Anderson : Barry Egan *2003 : Self Control (Anger Management), de Peter Segal : Dave Buznik *2003 : Pauly Shore Is Dead, de Pauly Shore : lui-même *2003 : Stupidity (documentaire), d'Albert Nerenberg : lui-même *2004 : Amour et Amnésie (50 First Dates), de Peter Segal : Henry Roth *2004 : Spanglish, de James L. Brooks : John Clasky *2005 : Mi-temps au mitard (The Longest Yard), de Peter Segal : Paul Crewe *2006 : Click : télécommandez votre vie (Click), de Frank Coraci : Michael Newman *2007 : À cœur ouvert (Reign Over Me), de Mike Binder : Charlie Fineman *2007 : Quand Chuck rencontre Larry (I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry), de Dennis Dugan : Chuck Levine *2008 : Rien que pour vos cheveux (You Don't Mess with the Zohan), de Dennis Dugan : Zohan *2008 : Histoires enchantées (Bedtime Stories), d'Adam Shankman : thumb|Wedding Singer : demain on se marieSkeeter Bronson *2009 : Funny People, de Judd Apatow : George Simmons *2009 : Finding Sandler (documentaire), de David Seth Cohen et Tony Grazia : lui-même *2010 : Copains pour toujours (Grown Ups), de Dennis Dugan : Lenny Feder *2011 : Le Mytho (Just Go with It), de Dennis Dugan : Dr Danny Maccabee *2011 : The Zookeeper, de Frank Coraci : Singe (voix) *2012 : Jack et Julie de Dennis Dugan : Jack/Jill Sadelstein *2012 : Crazy Dad de Sean Anders, John Morris? : Donny *2012 : Hôtel Transylvanie de Genndy Tartakovsky : Dracula (voix) *2013 : Copains pour toujours 2 (Grown Ups 2), de Dennis Dugan : Lenny Feder Télévision Séries télévisées *1987 : Cosby Show : Smitty - Saison 4 - épisodes : 11, 12, 16, 23 *1990 : The Marshall Chronicles : Usher - Saison 1 - épisode : 5 *1990-1995 : Saturday Night Live : Various (88 épisodes) *1990 : ABC Afterschool Specials : Drug Dealer - Saison 19 - épisode : 2 *1993 : The Larry Sanders Show : lui-même - saison 2 - épisode 13 *2001 : Les Années campus : lui-même - saison 1 - épisode : 5 *2007 : Un gars du Queens (The King of Queens) : Jeff 'The beast' Sussman (Non crédité au générique) - Saison 9 - épisode : 9 *2007 : 1, rue Sésame (Sesame Street) lui-même - 2 épisodesthumb|Little Nicky Téléfilms *1996 : Adam Sandler: What the Hell Happened to Me?, de Keith Truesdell : lui-même *1998 : Late Night with Conan O'Brien: 5th Anniversary Special, de Liz Plonka : Crank caller *2001 : Wild Desk Ride : lui-même / Panelist *2003 : Couch, de Paul Thomas Anderson : Couch Testing Man *2003 : Night of Too Many Stars, de John Fortenberry : lui-même *2006 : Like Father, Like Sunday, de Kabir Akhtar : lui-même Comme producteur *1996 : Adam Sandler: What the Hell Happened to Me? (TV), de Keith Truesdell *1998 : Waterboy (The Waterboy), de Frank Coraci *1999 : Deuce Bigalow : Gigolo à tout prix (Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo), de Mike Mitchell *1999 : Big Daddy, de Dennis Dugan *2000 : Little Nicky, de Steven Brill *2001 : Animal! L'animal... (The Animal), de Luke Greenfield *2001 : Joe La Crasse (Joe Dirt), de Dennie Gordon *2002 : Les Aventures de Mister Deeds (Mr. Deeds), de Steven Brill *2002 : The Master of Disguise, de Perry Andelin Blake *2002 : Huit nuits folles d'Adam Sandler (Eight Crazy Nights), de Seth Kearsley *2002 : Une nana au poil (The Hot Chick), de Tom Brady *2003 : The Mayor (série TV) *2003 : Self Control (Anger Management), de Peter Segal *2003 : Dickie Roberts: ex-enfant star (Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star), de Sam Weisman *2004 : The Dana & Julia Show (TV) *2005 : Todd's Coma (TV) *2005 : Mi-temps au mitard (The Longest Yard), de Peter Segal *2005 : Gigolo malgré lui (Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo), de Mike Bigelow *2006 : Gay Robot (TV), de Tom Gianas *2006 : Le Garçon à mamie (Grandma's Boy), de Nicholaus Goossen *2006 : La Revanche des losers (The Benchwarmers), de Dennis Dugan *2006 : Click : télécommandez votre vie (Click), de Frank Coraci *2007 : Leçons sur le mariage (série TV) *2007 : Quand Chuck rencontre Larry (I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry), de Dennis Dugan *2007 : Strange Wilderness, de Fred Wolf *2008 : Rien que pour vos cheveux (You Don't Mess with the Zohan), de Dennis Dugan *2008 : Super blonde (The House Bunny), de Fred Wolf *2008 : Histoires enchantées (Bedtime Stories), d'Adam Shankman *2009 : Paul Blart : super vigile (Paul Blart: Mall Cop), de Steve Carr *2009 : The Shortcut, de Nicholaus Goossen *2010 : Copains pour toujours (Grown Ups), de Dennis Dugan *2010 : Born to Be a Star, de Tom Brady *2010 : The Zookeeper, de Frank Coraci Comme scénariste *1987 : Remote Control (série TV) *1995 : Billy Madison *1996 : Adam Sandler: What the Hell Happened to Me? (TV) *1996 : Happy Gilmore *1998 : Waterboy (The Waterboy) *1999 : Big Daddy *2000 : Little Nicky *2002 : Les 8 folles nuits d'Adam Sandler *2008 : Rien que pour vos cheveux (You Don't Mess with the Zohan) *2010 : Copains pour toujours (Grown Ups) Catégorie:Filmographie par acteur Catégorie:Filmographie par producteur Catégorie:Filmographie par scénariste